The early biochemical events occurring in the regression of DMBA tumors, either due to steroid hormone withdrawal or due to dibutyryl cAMP (DBcAMP) injection to host animal, suggested the possible inter-relationship between cyclic nucleotide and steroid hormone in growth control. This investigation is focused on the relationship between cAMP-binding protein and estrogen receptor during growth and regression of DMBA tumors.